La Belle et la Bete: The Kingdom
by Yureii
Summary: Based on the 1940s version made in france. When the Beast takes Belle to his kingdom, she thinks over her past with him, and vows never to leave him for too long again. It's rated T not for the language or the story but for the postscripts.


_**-I don't own this**_

_**-Based on the 1940's version, made in France, not the Disney version**_

_**-This is just a one shot thing-I don't expect much of it. Hope you enjoy it though. **_

_**-For anyone who doesn't know: **_

_**Avenant: He is kindof like the Gaston character, except for he is Belle's brother's friend. He asks Belle to marry him but she refuses, unable to leave her father, although she has some feelings for him. He turns out just to be a good looking asshole. What else is new, huh? Avenant means hansome. **_

_**Belle: Means Beautiful in French. In the movie they call her "La Belle" meaning "the beauty". **_

_**La Bete: "The Beast" Throughout the whole movie, they call him "La Bete" **_

_**Belle's family: She has two bitchy sisters and a decently nice brother, who didn't seem too bad. Her father is very sick when Belle leaves to save him. When she returns she tells her family her story and all but her father try to ruin her love for the Beast and make her stay. Her father understands her love and the Beast's love for her, but her sister's are mean and her brother has debts to pay and they know that the beast has riches beyond imagining. **_

**The castle: They didn't have the special effects they have today of course, so the living castle has different effects, like arms that come out of the walls and hold chandeliers and such. Most of the people I saw it with thought it was dumb, but I rather liked it. **

**Anyway, enough mindless ranting. On with the story: **

**La Belle et la Bete**

_He hated compliments, my father said. From the moment I first saw him, despite my fear, I was unsure why. There is nobody who does not like compliments. Some people just do not know how to take them. As time passed with him, I realised why. He was a good man, with the looks of a horrible beast. And though I was afraid at first, I came to love him. _

_When Avenant fell into Diana's Chest, his looks were given to the Beast, and he turned into what the beast had been. The Beast I loved now was a good man, unlike Avenant had been; he had wanted to kill the beast, who he knew I loved, and he had good looks. _

_He asked me if I regretted his ugliness? Did I? _

_I don't know. _

"What do I call you now that you are no longer a beast?" I asked him.

"Whatever you wish, Beauty."

"I shall just call you my Love, then."

He smiled. "I like that."

I smiled at him, happy now that he could be comfortable talking to me; that he still had trust in me. His castle, held by magic, was long behind us and we were on his way to his kingdom, but where it was; he would not tell me. The magic around me was cold and I was only a little scared but I knew that I had nothing to fear as long as I was with him. He was a noble man. I loved him, even when he was a beast. But the part of me that was a beast- that terrible part of me that I hated now for what a horrible person I had been- had always pushed the feelings away, while still being a friend to him as courteously as I could. It was I who nearly killed him, though it was Avenant who wanted to. But I guess I saved him in the end, with Avenant's help, though he did that unknowingly and it killed him.

"Oh- my Love, where are we going?"

"To my kingdom."

"Where is it, my Love?"

"Far away; but have no fear, Beauty, you can always come back to see your father- as long as you do not leave me too long."

I nodded. Of course. He would die of greif, as would I. "Yes," I said. "You will never have to fear that again. _Je le promets_."

We land and he set me down gently. "I know that," he said, with a loving smile. "This, Beauty, is my kingdom."

He turned me around to see it, because from where I stood, I saw only a tree, which looked like any tree to be found in the forest around his castle. My eyes grew wide and I gasped as i saw it and it's beauty. It had the beauty only read about in Fairytales. It was full of magic and wonder. I smiled at him. "This is your kingdom?"

"Yes, Beauty. This is my kingdom. It was released from Diana's chest when Avenant fell inside. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Your Majesty, your Majesty! Have you returned for good?" asked a voice quite suddenly, that I jumped in surprise. He smiled down at the young boy, with a little girl standing shyly behind him.

"Yes, Ojara. I have."

The boy and sped off, pulling the girl by the hand. He had smiled so brightly as my love said those words to him. It felt as though the kingdom had been awaiting him a long time. I stared at the castle that stood high above the city at its base. It was a dark kind of light. The blue that shone through the windows was breathtaking. The place seemed peacefully and lovely.

"Yes, my love. It is. It is so lovely."

He took me softly in his arms and held me closely. He whispered gently in my ear.

_"Le Belle, Ma belle... veux tu etre ma femme?" _

"Yes," i answered quietly. "Of course I will. And I would have said yes, even if you were still the Beast. Oh, my love, I shall never leave you again, unless I must but never for too long. I will always come back."

His lovely smile shone down on me and I could do nothing but smile back. Every thing was perfect. I looked at the setting sun. It was just passed seven o'clock.

_No, I do not regret his ugliness. If it hadn't been for that... i would never have learned such a lesson. La Bete and I are proof of something more magical than his castle. Love can make someone do anything. It can turn a man into a Beast, or turn a Beast into a man. But it is beyond magic. It is the basis of everything. _

**p.S. When La Bete says; "veux tu etre ma femme?" he's asking her to marry him. The fact that it's seven is important as everyday le bete comes to see Belle for dinner at seven and asks her to marry him. yup. please to review. :) **


End file.
